


Lazy Day

by buriedbarnes



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus/Reader - Freeform, Pillow Talk, lazy day, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Lazy Day with Norman. pillow talk, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Your Lazy Day with Norman! This is how you spent the morning blah blah blah. Some pillow talk and fluff basically.

"Your hair is getting long again," you said as you ran your fingers through Norman's hair. The clock on the wall rang three times signaling that it was noon. It was your lazy day so you and Norman were still in bed.

It was something you two did once a month. You both set aside a day to take off from work and you always spent it the same way - in bed for most of the day sometimes getting up to move into the living room so you and Norman could watch TV together.

It didn't really matter to you what you did on lazy day, as long as you did it with Norman. "Oh, sorry. I'll get a trim tomorrow," he replied as he positioned himself on top of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You moved your hand down and rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades lightly.

You honestly didn't mind how long his hair was, as long as when it came time for a cut, he never cut it of completely. You reached up and fisted the hair on the back of his softly. "It's fine. It gives me something to hold on to if the need arises," you said as you tugged on his hair playfully. You made sure to be careful not to pull too hard.

Norman chuckled and kissed you softly. You could tell that he knew exactly what you were insinuating. "I really don't care what your hair looks like, baby," you said in a whisper, "I love it both long and short." "Really," he said, his voice rising as he rolled over and flipped your positions, "Tell me more about how you love my hair."

You laughed and brushed the hair off his face, "Well, when your hair is long, I can play with it and I know you love that as much as I do." "Obviously," Norman said with a smartass look on his face. "Bedhead is adorable on you, but that happens with both long and short hair," you said thoughtfully.

"Plus I look really hot with long hair," he said jokingly. "Oh! Definitely," you said as you laughed. "Okay," Norman said smiling, "Now short hair." "Okay, well, with the right haircut it's still long enough to at least run my fingers through it," you demonstrated by ruffling his hair.

You leaned down and kissed him while you did. You could feel his smile through the kiss and you could feel your heart flutter. Norman was the only one who was capable of doing that. He made you feel special, like the rest of the world didn't matter. This is the love your mother always told you stories about then you were young. This is the love you always dreamed of finding and now you had.

"When your hair is short it gives me a better view of your handsome face, your beautiful eyes," you said softly. Norman smiled at you and you felt like your heart would jump through your shirt. He reached up and pushed your hair back behind your ears, "You're the one with beautiful eyes."

"All the ladies love you with long hair. They're always all over you," you said frowning slightly. "Yeah, but you're my only lady," he said smiling and he pulled you down for a quick peck on the lips.

You hopped off of him and he followed you into the bathroom. "I am going to get a little trim, though," Norman said as the two of you stared into the large mirror over the sink. "Why," you asked. "It's getting messy," he said, "It'll only be the ends though."

"Aw, but I like your wisps," you said as you twirled one of them around your finger. "They'll be back soon enough," he said as he stepped away from you to turn on the shower. "Fine," you sighed, "But I'll miss them."

"And they'll miss you, too," he replied. You pulled yourself up onto the counter next to the sink. As you sat there, you watched Norman shed his clothes in front of you. He leaned over and kissed you deeply before hopping into the shower and you knew this was going to be a great lazy day.


End file.
